Nocą rozmawia się najlepiej
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: W jaki sposób, poza wspólną walką, można zacieśnić więzy przyjaźni? Rozmawiając. Najlepiej wtedy, gdy zapadnie zmrok.


Minęło kilka chwil nim Zhalia przypomniała sobie, że znajdowała się w swoim łóżku, a nie w jednym z dormitoriów Spirali Krwi. Choć miesiące minęły od owej misji, wizje tamtych wydarzeń wciąż ją nawiedzały i skutecznie spędzały sen z powiek. Westchnęła ciężko, szukając dłonią wetkniętego między poduszki komórki. Znalazłszy go, dotknęła chłodnego ekranu, na którym wyświetliła się godzina.

Druga rano.

_Świetnie_.

Chcąc uspokoić szalejące serce, kobieta zdecydowała się na krótki spacer. Wątpiła, że dzięki temu uda się jej z powrotem zasnąć, jednak wolała to od rozpamiętywania koszmaru. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi i, cicho niczym drapieżnik, ruszyła do położonej na parterze kamienicy kuchni. Odkąd Dante przyjął propozycję dołączenia do rady Fundacji Huntik, główną bazą wypadową drużyny została willi Casterwillów. I choć prywatny detektyw wkrótce zrezygnował ze stanowiska i wrócił do Wenecji, Zhalia co jakiś czas nocowała w domu młodszej koleżanki. Mogła wtedy bez przeszkód zamknąć się w pokoju i rozmyślać o rzeczach, na które nie miała czasu podczas misji... albo chciała przygotować niespodziankę dla Dantego.

Sądziła, że o tak późnej porze wszyscy rezydenci będą pogrążeni we śnie. Gdy więc zobaczyła siedzącą przy stole Sophie, zdziwiła się. Niezwykle długie włosy dziewczyny związane były w luźny warkocz, jednak to nie niecodzienna fryzura zaskoczyła Zhalię. W przeciwieństwie do niej, przywódczyni rodu Casterwillów wyglądała na w pełni rozbudzoną.

-LeBlanche i Lucas nie ucieszą się, kiedy usłyszą, że nie śpisz jak normalny człowiek- powiedziała, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

-A ty? Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.

Gestem poprosiła ją, by usiadła, sama zaś podeszła do blatu kuchennego i zabrała się za przygotowywanie czegoś, co Zhalia wkrótce zidentyfikowała jako gorącą czekoladę. Jej ruchy, szybkie i dokładne, wskazywały, że niejednokrotnie robiła coś podobnego. W oczekiwaniu, aż czekolada osiągnie odpowiednią temperaturę, wyciągnęła z szafki dwa duże kubki i zabrała się za przygotowywanie bitej śmietany. Gdy skończyła, wlała kremowy napój do kubków i ozdobiła je śmietaną, po czym podała ciemnowłosej towarzyszce.

Widząc jej sceptyczną minę, spróbowała ją zachęcić.

-Nie wiem, jakie są twoje metody radzenia sobie z koszmarami, ale myślę, że to mogłoby ci pomóc.

Bardziej z ciekawości niż faktycznej chęci wypicia ciepłego napoju Zhalia zdecydowała się upić łyk. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że znów jest małą dziewczynką, której jej opiekun przygotowywał czekoladę po każdym, choćby najdrobniejszym sukcesie. Czekolada, bardziej gorzka niż słodka, przypominała jej o czasach, gdy żyła w miarę beztrosko. Popatrzyła z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem na Sophie, która uśmiechała się lekko znad swojej porcji.

-Ten smak... to przecież czekolada, którą przygotowywał mi Klaus!

-To dobrze. Zawsze działa.

-Jakim cudem udało ci się go odtworzyć, skoro nikomu o tym nie mówiłam?

-Pamiętasz, jak Klaus został zwolniony z więzienia i próbnie przyłączono go do Fundacji? Zdecydowałam, że odwiedzę go. Chciałam dowiedzieć się więcej o tobie, o nim. Jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni pod tym względem, że trudno wam się otworzyć. Nie żeby to było coś złego!

Zhalia głośno wciągnęła powietrze, próbując zachować spokój.

-Powiedz szczerze - co zrobiłaś, że cię wpuścił?

-Nie wpuścił- nawet nie drgnęła na dziwną minę koleżanki. -Sama weszłam. Restaurowałam księgarnię tak długo, aż zgodził się poświęcić mi chwilę uwagi. Nie było to łatwe, zważywszy na fakt, iż trochę minęło od pożaru. Pozwolił mi wejść na piętro mieszkalne, gdzie pokazał mi swój przepis na gorącą czekoladę. Jego uśmiech, kiedy wykonałam wszystkie czynności poprawnie, był bezcenny - powiedział, że na pewno się ucieszysz z tego.

-Takie zużycie magii wyjaśniłoby twoje zasłabnięcie tuż po powrocie i to, że zachorowałaś... Ale... dlaczego? Czemu tam poszłaś?

-Tamtego dnia wspomniałam o moim płonącym domu. Twój spłonął częściowo z mojej winy. Chciałam jakoś spłacić swój dług wobec ciebie... i chciałam jakoś ci pomóc. Wiem, że wciąż żywisz do Klausa mieszane uczucia, jednak on zdawał się taki szczęśliwy, kiedy dowiedział się, że masz się dobrze...- coraz bardziej mieszała się w tłumaczeniu.

-Dziękuję.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta objęła młodszą koleżankę, okazując tym samym swoją wdzięczność. Znała Sophie już długo, lecz dopiero teraz pojęła, jak ta z początku wkurzająca dziewczyna stała się jej bliska. Gdy to sobie uświadomiła, całkowicie zapomniała o wcześniejszym koszmarze. Teraz liczyło się tylko jej utwierdzone zaufanie do niej oraz wzruszenie, kiedy zobaczyła, jak czarodziejka wyciąga spod szafki zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, o którym sądziła, że spłonęło w pożarze, i którego, zdawało się, nie potrzebowała, a przynajmniej tak chciała sądzić.

Zasnęła, przytulona do oprawionej w złotą ramkę fotografii.

* * *

Gdy Dante wpadł rankiem do kuchni w willi Casterwillów, zastał tam Zhalię w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Powitał ją czule, uśmiechając się.

-Dobrze spałaś?

-Powiedzmy, że tak- puściła doń oko.

Opowie mu o tym. Jutro.


End file.
